Still Alive
by Joshuwa
Summary: Kanda pensait sérieusement que la mort l'avait rattrapé. Mais la vie est bien plus vicieuse qu'elle en a l'air... Tout est à refaire de A à Z, TOUT. Même lui-même.  pas de OOC
1. Chapter 1 : Mort

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura, pas à moi.**

**Chapitre 1 : Mort  
><strong>

Allen ouvrit un œil. Quelque chose lui coulait le long de la tempe, c'était chaud et poisseux. Du sang vraisemblablement… La terre vibrait sous son corps et ça tempêtait non loin de lui. Sa tête avait heurté le sol quand l'akuma l'avait envoyé valdinguer hors de la mêlée, propulsé avec une telle force qu'Allen avait formé un immense cratère au sol en retombant. Il tenta de se redresser mais une douleur aiguë au niveau de la jambe l'arrêta net. Elle était tordue dans un angle peu commun, il préféra ne pas y toucher et juste attendre que l'innocence de Miranda fasse effet, ça ne prendrait que quelques secondes.

Une ombre passa furtivement au dessus de lui. C'était un garçon fier comme un coq munit d'un katana, le visage fin, les cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval et un regard terriblement mauvais : Yû Kanda.

-« Tu dors ou quoi, pousse de soja? »

Ce garçon l'irritait terriblement. Il n'arrêtait jamais de lui chercher des noises et le rabaissait sans cesse.

-« Mon nom c'est Allen, quand est-ce que ça va s'imprimer dans ton esprit, idiot de Kanda? »

Une silhouette plus fine poursuivit celle du jeune homme, c'était Lenalee Lee. Elle était belle, un visage magnifique, des cheveux noirs attachés en couettes et des bottes noires qui lui remontaient au dessus des genoux. Contrairement à Kanda, elle était douce et attentionnée, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être impitoyable avec ses ennemis.

-« Allen, ça va ? »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, l'innocence de Miranda fait déjà effet. »

Lenalee regarda un instant Allen, l'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux mais Kanda l'interpella, elle détourna le regard et rejoignit l'autre garçon. Visiblement ils allaient attaquer un akuma à deux, Lenalee ferait diversion permettant à Kanda de l'assaillir de coup dans le dos. L'akuma en question ressemblait fortement à une fourmi noire géante. Il possédait 6 pattes poilues, deux énormes canons sur le dos et un long abdomen qui semblait être son point faible.

Les deux canons se dirigèrent vers Lenalee mais elle esquiva avec grâce, les bottes noires lui conféraient une propulsion fulgurante, la rendant bien trop rapide pour des attaques de ce type.

Mais cet akuma n'était malheureusement pas seul. Ils étaient trois en tout. Les deux autres akumas, comprenant le petit jeu des deux exorcistes, vinrent prêter main forte à leur allié. Devant la vague qui leur arrivait dessus, Kanda et Lenalee ne pouvaient que reculer. Surtout que Kanda était plus prudent que d'habitude…

-« Bon, pousse de soja ? Tu vas encore nous regarder longtemps comme un débile ou tu vas enfin te bouger le cul pour nous aider ? »

Suite à ses paroles pleines d'attention, Allen regarda sa jambe et ne pu que constater qu'effectivement, il était guéri. Il fit un signe de la main pour remercier une fille à quelques mètres derrière lui, elle avait les cheveux bruns ondulés, le visage fatigué couvert de sueur et d'immenses cernes sous ses yeux, c'était Miranda Lotto. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention, la pauvre fille était bien trop concentrée à maintenir son innocence et éviter toutes gaffes qu'elle avait l'habitude de commettre. Miranda était une fille du genre… terriblement malchanceuse. Son innocence lui permettait de remonter le temps et d'ainsi soigner ses alliés ou objets dans la zone d'effet. Bien sur, ça ne prenait pas sur les akumas. Cependant, les soins qu'elle prodiguait n'étaient que temporaires, une fois l'innocence relâchée, le temps reprenait ses droits et les blessures réapparaissaient.

Allen épousseta son uniforme d'exorciste et activa son innocence, un masque vénitien argenté vola au dessus de son visage et finit par se poser sur son nez. Une épaisse cape blanche avait prit place sur ses épaules et des immenses griffes noires ornaient sa main gauche. C'était le clown couronné de Dieu, son innocence. D'un bond, il avait rejoint Kanda et Lenalee. La fille se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire des plus chaleureux. Kanda, de son côté, ne lui adressa pas un regard.

Puis le sol se mit à trembler, de plus en plus fort, Miranda en était déstabilisée et était à deux doigts de relâcher sa concentration. Allen sentit sa jambe le lancer légèrement mais quand le silence fut revenu, la douleur était déjà partie. C'était moins une … Cependant un immense trou noir s'était formé entre les trois akumas. Une espèce d'énorme faux en sorti et se planta dans le sol, puis une autre, hissant un akuma gigantesque en dehors du trou noir. Une tête ressemblant étrangement à celle d'un humain sortit en premier puis un thorax d'insecte, quatre pattes et un abdomen particulièrement long, c'était un akuma à l'apparence d'une mante religieuse. Allen déglutit.

-« Il … il est énorme ! »

Lenalee brisa le silence la première.

-« Allen, Kanda ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

-« C'est de ta faute pousse de soja, c'est le Quatorzième qui les attire… »

Allen apprécia la remarque. C'est sur que depuis que Kanda avait réveillé le Quatorzième qui sommeillait à l'intérieur de lui en enfonçant Mugen dans son bide, sa vie était devenue un enfer. Les Noés étaient à sa recherche, les akumas étaient son quotidien et la Congrégation le soupçonnait de milles maux… ça l'était déjà avant bien sur, mais franchement pas à ce point là.

Kanda coupa court aux réflexions d'Allen.

-« Il attaque »

Effectivement, Kanda ne mentait pas, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. La mante religieuse se retourna vivement et faucha les 3 akumas autour d'elle. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'exprimer leur surprise que leurs âmes prisonnières les avaient déjà quittées. La mante religieuse se mit à entamer son repas sous les yeux horrifiés des exorcistes. Lenalee semblait la plus dégoutée par ce spectacle.

-«On… on fait quoi maintenant ? »

-« On en profite pour l'attaquer, il ne nous prête aucune attention. Lenalee, tu attaques par la gauche. Pousse de soja à droite. Je l'attaque de front »

-« Arrêt… »

Kanda et Lenalee étaient déjà partis. Allen soupira et se dépêcha d'atteindre sa position dans les temps sinon il allait encore se faire rosser. Kanda lança le signal, ils attaquèrent à trois en même temps. Allen prit son poignet gauche et tira sur son bras qui se transforma en une immense épée à deux mains ornée d'une croix sur toute sa longueur. Au moment où l'épée d'Allen, le Mugen et les bottes noires allaient toucher l'akuma, il s'envola, littéralement. Le temps de voir que l'akuma avait disparu, Allen, Lenalee et Kanda s'étaient déjà rentrés dedans, formant un monticule humain à l'emplacement où aurait du se trouver leur ennemi.

Allen se dégagea de l'amoncellement, cherchant l'akuma des yeux et fut horrifié de voir que ce qu'il cherchait était à quelques mètres de Miranda.

-« MIRANDA ATTENTION ! »

Allen se jeta à sa poursuite, courant aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Il allait attaquer, l'akuma n'était qu'à quelques mètres de Miranda. Il leva haut sa faux droite, Allen n'y arriverait pas, il ne serait jamais là à temps pour protéger Miranda. Un bruit sourd fit vibrer l'air et le sol. C'était trop tard, Miranda avait sûrement reçut le coup. Il arriva dans le dos de la mante religieuse et la contourna légèrement. Il aperçut le visage de Miranda, elle allait bien ! Dieu merci elle allait bien ! Elle avait les yeux exorbités et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues mais le principal c'est qu'elle n'avait rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle brisa son silence.

-« K…Kanda … »

Allen écarquilla les yeux. Quand l'Akuma se retira, un spectacle funeste se jouait devant lui. Kanda avait dépassé Allen sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et était maintenant adossé à Miranda, Mugen, qu'il tenait à deux mains, s'était complètement brisée et les morceaux étaient éparpillés çà et là. Mais le plus effrayant était la plaie béante qui lui traversait le ventre. Miranda tremblait, les mains pleines de sang qui ne lui appartenait pas. Dans la panique, elle relâcha son innocence.

Allen courut jusqu'à Kanda et Miranda, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à l'akuma. L'effet de l'innocence de Miranda s'estompa au moment où il était près d'eux, la douleur le faisant trébucher. Le Om̐ de Kanda allait le régénérer, c'était certain ! Il guérissait toujours à une allure de folie grâce à ça, alors … pourquoi pas maintenant ? Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi…

-« Allez ! Régénère-toi bon sang ! »

-« Tu …m'é…nerves … All… »

La tête de Kanda bascula sur le côté.

Miranda pleurait.

Lenalee sanglotait.

L'akuma riait.

Allen hurlait.

* * *

><p>De l'air, il avait besoin d'air ! Il se débâtit dans la solution aqueuse, s'il ne sortait pas de là tout de suite, il allait se noyer. Son bras finit par trouver la surface et s'accrocha fermement au rebord. Il se hissa avec les dernières forces qui lui restait et cracha toute l'eau contenue dans ses poumons, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Il toussa encore quelques instants et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, espérant reprendre quelques forces. Il faisait complètement noir, on ne voyait absolument rien et il ne savait pas du tout où il était. Il tremblait, il faisait atrocement froid. S'il restait là sans bouger, il allait vraiment y passer. Il avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à atteindre un mur et commença à tambouriner et crier. Cris qu'il n'a jamais demandés aussi aiguë d'ailleurs…<p>

Une voix filtra du mur.

-« Je te dis que j'ai entendu du bruit venir de là! Tu penses que j'entends des voix ou quoi ? »

-« je te dis que c'est pas possible, ça fait des années que cet endroit est condamné ! Personne n'a pu entrer la dedans... Regarde ! C'est encore scellé. »

-« Faites moi sortir de là ! »

-« QUOI ! Il y a vraiment quelqu'un là dedans ? A…Attendez, j'ouvre tout de suite ! »

Il entendit alors un fracas indescriptible de l'autre coté du mur fait de planches qu'on arrache et jette par terre. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il reçut la lumière en pleine figure et fut complètement aveuglé. Il plissa les yeux et releva la tête, réussissant à deviner deux silhouettes. Il attrapa le bras de l'homme qui lui faisait face pour tenter de se redresser. Il connaissait cet homme et cette fille, c'était Fô et Bak.

-« Bak ?»

Quand Bak découvrit le visage de la personne en face de lui, il eut un véritable choc. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Yû. A quelques différences près… Kanda ne se promenait jamais nu dans les couloirs, n'était pas adepte des bains de minuit et surtout…. depuis quand Kanda était une FILLE ? La demoiselle qui lui faisait face était trempée et frigorifiée. Bak aurait bien saigné du nez s'il n'avait pas été aussi retourné.

-« K...KANDA ? »

* * *

><p>Bonjour tout le monde!<p>

Aujourd'hui, je me jette à l'eau et je poste ma toute première fiction... J'ai réellement fais de mon mieux... je m'excuse profondément si vous la trouvez pas terrible.

A l'origine je n'écris pas, je n'écris même jamais à part sur msn ahah. En fait, j'ai plus d'affinité avec le dessin. Mais certaines choses ne peuvent pas être racontées par l'image ou beaucoup plus difficilement.

Vu que je dessine très régulièrement, j'ai eu l'idée d'accompagner mes chapitres avec des dessins pour les illustrer, montrer ma façon de voir.

Le deuxième chapitre est déjà en cours de rédaction (assez bien entamé d'ailleurs).

J'ai mis Allen et Kanda en personnages principaux, ça ne veut pas forcément dire que ce sera pour en faire un couple, C'est juste qu'ils sont les deux points de vue que je prends régulièrement, en alternance.

Finalement, un énorme merci à Julien pour lire mes horribles choses et faire semblant de prendre plaisir à les corriger! Il ne me regarde jamais comme un monstre, je ne le comprendrais jamais!

Et merci à toi, oui toi là! Celui qui se cache derrière son écran mais qui a tout de même eu le courage de me lire jusqu'au bout.

En cadeau, je t'offre une illustration de Kanda après sa magnifique métamorphose! En fait suffit d'aller voir mon profil :p.

Non! non, ne partez pas! Revenezzz~


	2. Chapter 2 : Amis

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura, pas à moi.**

**Chapitre 2 : Amis**

Kanda était de mauvaise humeur. Comme d'habitude ? Oui, mais en bien pire.

Bak lui avait donné sa veste quand il l'avait vu trembler de froid. Quand Kanda l'avait passé au dessus des ses épaules, oh ça oui, quelque chose clochait ! Voir même plusieurs… Face au silence de Kanda, Bak était vraiment très mal à l'aise.

-« Kanda … ça … ça va ?»

-« C'est quoi ça ? »

Fô se manifesta.

-« Je crois que ça se voit non ?»

-« C'est une plaisanterie j'espère … C'est encore un délire de la branche scientifique ? REPOND !»

Kanda avait cherché à dégainer Mugen par réflexe cependant le katana manquait à l'appel, dommage, il les aurait bien coupé en petits morceaux. En contre partie, il attrapa le col de la chemise du chinois et le plaqua au mur, incapable de le soulever. Devant l'agressivité de Kanda, Bak se serait bien fait dessus… Quoique la vue était tout de même plutôt agréable.

-« Calme-toi Kanda ! Je... j'y suis absolument pour rien moi ! »

-« ça sert à rien de t'en prendre à Bak, ça fera pas revenir ce que t'as perdu ni partir ce que t'as gagné… Par contre tu ferais bien de fermer tout tes boutons sinon il va faire une crise d'urticaire…»

Kanda lâcha Bak et s'exécuta en maudissant la terre entière. Il n'avait même pas réussi à le soulever d'un millimètre… Ce corps était pitoyable. Tout serait à refaire ? Il avait mis tant de temps à s'entrainer, tout ça pour rien ? Il sentit une pression sur son poignet, Bak le regardait inquiet puis lui sourit.

-« Tu dois avoir faim, non ? En plus dans mon bureau, il fait bien plus chaud que dans le couloir. »

Kanda suivit Bak avec méfiance. Les couloirs formaient un véritable labyrinthe. Ils croisèrent plusieurs scientifiques en chemin, une fille à lunettes avec deux couettes tressées, un garçon avec les yeux en amande et un autre avec les cheveux noirs en bataille. Ils finirent par arriver dans le fameux bureau de Bak. C'était « presque » pire que celui de Komui, « presque » car on ne peut tout simplement pas faire pire bien sur… Kanda prit place sur une chaise pas trop encombrée et regarda Bak ranger vite fait ses lettres, l'air gêné.

-« Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Notre cuisinier est aussi bon que Jerry, tu peux demander n'importe quoi. »

-« Des sobas. »

-« Euh… des sobas à quoi ? »

-« N'importe.»

Bak décrocha le téléphone, composa un numéro et commanda des sobas « à n'importe quoi » à la personne au bout du fil. Pendant ce temps, Fô déposa une serviette sur les cheveux de Kanda et des vêtements sur ses genoux, un ensemble traditionnel chinois en soie noire, visiblement à bak. Kanda ne se fît pas prier pour s'habiller et se sécher les cheveux. Dix minutes plus tard, les sobas étaient sur la table, préalablement débarrassée par Bak, à qui on avait servi un café en passant, visiblement une sorte de rituel pour tous ces chercheurs fous. Kanda craqua ses baguettes, prit quelques sobas entre elles, les trempa dans leur sauce et les apporta à sa bouche.

-« MAIS C'EST DÉGUEULASSE ! »

Bak recracha sa gorgée de café sur ses papiers. Il se retourna vers Kanda.

-« Pardon ? »

Kanda poussa son plateau de sobas sur le côté.

-« Le goût du soba me dégoute …»

-« Tu… tu veux autre chose ? »

Kanda posa ses baguettes sur le plat, il était TRES frustré, Bak n'insista pas.

-« Je vais appeler le quartier général, ils seront fous de joie de te revoir. »

Le japonais releva un sourcil.

-«Ils étaient vraiment bouleversés tu sais ? »

Pas de réaction.

Le blondin soupira en décrochant le téléphone et commença à composer le numéro du QG.

-« Je ne vois vraiment pas qui pourrait me pleurer. »

Le silence soudainement brisé par Kanda fît sursauter Bak.

-« Tu serais étonné. »

Il finit de composer le numéro, puis attendit quelques secondes. Quelqu'un décrocha à l'autre bout du fil.

-« Komui ? C'est Bak, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. »

-« … »

-« Ouais, je sais, ce n'est pas le moment mais en fait si c'est exactement le bon moment justement.»

-« … »

-« Écoute au moins ! J'ai retrouvé quelqu'un dans les labos condamnés … »

-« … »

-« Ouais ceux là mais me coupe pas bon sang ! Komui… j'ai retrouvé Kanda dans les labos…»

-« QUOI ? Kanda est en vie ?... »

-« Crie pas comme ça ! T'as failli me percer les oreilles !»

-« C'est vraiment pas drôle Bak ! »

-« Mais c'est pas une plaisanterie ! Jamais je ne rigolerais avec ça ! »

-« Passe-le-moi ! »

-« Euh…bah… c'est que… Y a juste un petit truc mais… »

Kanda se leva et arracha le téléphone des mains de Bak.

-« Komui, ce que dit Bak est vrai, je demande la permission de rentrer au QG. »

-« K…Kanda ? C'est quoi cette voix ? Vous pensez vraiment que je vais tomber dans le panneau ? Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! »

-« JE PEUX RENTRER OUI OU MERDE ? »

-« euh … tu … tu peux rentrer. »

-« Merci. »

Kanda raccrocha le téléphone et regarda Bak droit dans les yeux.

-« Emmène-moi à l'arche. »

La porte de l'arche était gigantesque, d'un blanc immaculé, plantée en plein milieu de la branche asiatique. Quand on arrivait dans cette immense salle, on ne pouvait vraiment pas la louper. Une paire de scientifiques nerveux accoururent en voyant Kanda s'avancer vers la porte avant de s'arrêter net quand ils virent Bak à ses côtés.

-« Monsieur ! »

-« Laissez-nous passer. »

-« Bien Monsieur ! »

Kanda passa la porte. De l'autre côté, tout était aussi blanc que la porte en elle-même. Une véritable ville flottait dans un ciel bleu aveuglant à en faire mal aux yeux. Le japonais passa devant plusieurs portes, suivi de près par Bak, et s'arrêta devant celle avec l'écriteau « Quartier général ». Il leva la main vers la porte mais s'arrêta juste avant de la toucher. Cette hésitation n'échappa pas à Bak.

-« Tu veux que j'y aille en premier ? »

Cette phrase toucha Kanda en plein dans son égo.

-« pfff… »

Après son soupir bien appuyé, il traversa la porte.

Il n'avait même pas complètement traversé la porte qu'une paire de bras s'enroula autour de son cou.

-« KANDAAAAA… »

Johnny venait de se jeter sur lui, puis Lenalee. Toute la section scientifique s'était rassemblée autour de lui. Tout le monde voulait le serrer.

Des larmes chaudes lui coulaient dans le cou, c'était impossible de savoir à qui elles appartenaient.

Komui arriva devant Kanda, il put l'apercevoir entre deux bras qui encerclaient son visage. Il pleurait… et souriait. Il s'approcha du japonais et le prit dans ses bras.

-« Bon retour »

-« … Je… je suis rentré… »

Il était terriblement ému et avait vraiment des difficultés à le cacher. En tournant la tête il s'aperçut que Bak était en train de retraverser la porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

-« Kanda ? »

Lenalee venait de parler entre deux sanglots.

-« Qu'est ce qui t'es … arrivé ? »

Il se tourna vers elle, elle avait le visage complètement rouge et elle le dévisageait complètement, elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs.

-«J'ai été jugé.»

-« … ? »

-« Comme je le pensais, j'ai eu droit à un aller simple vers l'enfer. »

Lenalee ne comprenait évidement pas, par contre Komui connaissait un peu plus le sujet.

-« Je dirais plutôt que le Seigneur t'a donné une troisième chance… »

-« Chacun sa façon de voir, je trouve qu'il a été bien cruel… Komui, pourquoi il y a encore toutes ces installations à la branche asiatique ? On m'avait promit que tout avait été détruit ! Pourtant les cuves étaient encore bien là et avec des … corps qui plus est ! Je vous ai fait confiance ! Si ça avait été Alma… je…je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu retenir ma colère !»

-« C'est sûrement une erreur de la branche asiatique… »

-« C'est impardonnable de réveiller les morts… Encore plus par deux fois ! »

Kanda était furieux, il sorti de la salle et personne n'osa le suivre pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, mais tout le monde savait que quand Kanda était dans cet état, il valait mieux le laisser seul. Il marcha sans vraiment faire attention à l'endroit où il allait. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Alma… Alma avait vraiment mérité le repos éternel, s'il s'était réveillé à sa place, Kanda n'aurait jamais pu calmer sa fureur envers la Congrégation. Plusieurs portes défilèrent : l'infirmerie, quelques chambres inoccupées, la cafétéria… Après quelques minutes de marche à l'aveuglette, il arriva dans une très grande salle. Elle était plus longue que large, deux rangées de colonnes guidaient les visiteurs vers le fond où était placé un hôtel et une immense croix suspendue au mur, c'était l'église. L'endroit aurait pu être reposant si la salle n'était pas remplie de cercueils. Il s'avança lentement entre les lits mortuaires. Un nombre incalculable de noms défilèrent devant ses yeux mais il n'en connaissait aucun. Une tête blanche attira son attention : Allen Walker. Il arriva derrière le blandin sans un bruit et s'arrêta à côté de lui. Allen ne réagit pas, il continuait de fixer le sarcophage fermé en face de lui. Une petite plaque nominative était posée sur le bois : Kanda Yû - Exorciste. Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour qualifier ça, c'était juste morbide. Kanda détourna le regard du cercueil pour le poser sur Allen. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé, sauf à un détail près : une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

* * *

><p>Timcampy sortit du col d'Allen. La bestiole s'agrippa à son épaule gauche grâce à ses petites mains jaunes pour ne pas tomber. Il s'étira un peu et s'envola d'un bond. La boule jaune sortit de son champ de vision mais Allen n'y faisait en réalité absolument pas attention. Il pensait à ses amis. Il ne connaissait presque personne en dehors de la Congrégation et tous ses membres étaient devenus peu à peu sa famille. Il avait toujours sué corps et âme pour les protéger mais malgré ses efforts, sa famille diminuait, petit à petit. Kanda… on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était l'amour fou entre eux deux. Le japonais lui cherchait toujours des noises et l'anglais rentrait les trois quart du temps dans son jeu. Allen pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, il appréciait tout de même se battre avec Kanda, c'était devenu comme une sorte de jeu et un défouloir pour les deux adolescents. Quand Allen était vraiment dans le pire des merdiers, que la Congrégation l'avait rejeté et qu'il avait tout les Noés à ses fesses, c'était Johnny et Kanda qui étaient venus à sa rencontre pour le soutenir. Il était finalement devenu quelqu'un de très cher pour lui… Une larme coulait le long de sa joue, ses yeux ne les comptaient plus depuis la veille. Ils lui faisaient mal, ils étaient bleus et fatigués. Il sentit les battements d'ailes de Tim à sa droite. La boule jaune agrippa son col et tira un peu comme pour attirer son attention mais il ne réagit pas. Il se doutait bien que Tim avait sûrement envie de partir, mais il ressentait encore le besoin de rester…<p>

-« AAAAAAAAH ! Tim ! Pourquoi tu m'as mordu l'oreille bon sang ? »

Il agrippa son oreille en sang et fût attiré par un détail étrange. Il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui. Depuis combien de temps cette personne était là ? Lentement il porta son regard vers le visage du visiteur. Tenue chinoise, épaules étroites, fille plus petite que lui, de longs cheveux noirs détachés… Allen reçut un véritable coup de poing imaginaire dans l'estomac quand il s'aperçut du visage de l'intrus. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Il ne comprenait pas, vraiment pas ! Une hallucination ? Impossible, même Tim l'a remarqué ! Kanda était dans le cercueil, il en était certain, mais cette fille avait exactement son visage. Allen ne savait plus quoi penser, cette fille le regardait avec la même expression que Kanda prenait quand ils se parlaient, mêlant hautain et désintérêt total. Le blandin resta bouche bée pendant une bonne minute, des explications plus farfelues les unes que les autres lui trottaient dans la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme un peu. Il chercha quelque chose dans sa poche et en sortit un cordon rouge tressé. Il avança d'un pas hésitant vers sa voisine, il reçu un regard qui aurait pu tuer n'importe qui, lui laissant très peu de doute sur la personne. Il passa le cordon en dessous des cheveux de la fille et les remonta à hauteur d'une queue de cheval pour finalement les nouer. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre mais son expression était un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension.

-« Je crois que ça t'appartient. Je l'avais récupéré après la bataille, il était tombé par terre et je n'ai pas pu m'en ... »

Lenalee arriva dans l'église complètement exténuée.

-« Ah ! Kanda, je te cherchais partout…»

-« …séparer… »

-« Tu n'étais pas au courant Allen, désolée ! On a été prévenu si vite, la scientifique n'a pas eu le temps de faire circuler l'information ! Euh… je vous laisse 5 minutes… ? »

-« Ça serait gentil Lenalee, on arrive tout de suite ! »

C'était si gentiment demandé qu'elle s'exécuta tout de suite, quittant la pièce sans un mot. Allen et Kanda se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à face mais le japonais n'avait pas l'air de vouloir ouvrir la bouche le premier.

-« Il y a beaucoup de questions que je me pose surtout … certaines… mais ce n'est pas la priorité je pense … »

-« … »

-« Bon retour à la maison. »

Allen lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires comme lui seul en avait le secret, joie véritable et profonde tristesse mêlées.

-« Merci. »

Allen fut étonné par le timbre de voix de Kanda. Il était mélodieux et tranchait comparé à sa précédente voix, ce qui était en soit logique vu son nouveau corps…

-« Au fait… C'est qui la pousse de soja maintenant ? »

-« Je te permet pas! »

-« Tu es plus petit que moi maintenant, la roue tourne ! »

Allen ricana et Kanda était hors de lui, Mugen lui manquait cruellement …

-« Bon vous venez ? Ça fait plus de 5 minutes là ! »

-« On arrive Lenalee, désolé ! »

-« Tsss… »

Lenalee les entraina vers la cafétéria. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir les autres… il voulait surtout rejoindre sa chambre et être tranquille. Apparemment pendant les 5 min qu'elle leur avait laissés, elle avait prévenu tout le monde qu'il était de retour, ça allait encore faire beaucoup d'animation et il n'aimait pas ça.

Arrivé à la cafétéria, il fût accueilli par un « STRIKE ! » de Lavi, la morve de Miranda et les sourires bienfaisants de Marie et Krory. Il colla un coup de coude dans le ventre de Lavi qui était vraiment devenu trop collant. Miranda essaya de se couper les veines trois fois affirmant que tout était de sa faute. Jerry vint lui proposer des sobas qu'il dût refuser proprement. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être là… Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retourner dans sa chambre et être enfin au calme. Une tornade mauve passa furtivement derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une paire de mains se plaqua sur sa poitrine.

-« SUPER ATTAQUE TRIPOTE NICHONS ! »

Un silence lourd planait sur la cafétéria. Tout le monde avait assistait à la scène et personne osa ouvrir la bouche. Une veine battante apparue sur la tempe de Kanda. Il attrapa un des bras de l'intrus, se baissa vers l'avant et projeta sa victime dans les tables à quelques mètres de là. Il avait encore assez de force pour envoyer balader les sales gosses qui trainaient… Timothy sortit des gravats et épousseta ses habits d'exorciste, une grosse bosse commença à pointer le bout de son nez au sommet de son crâne.

-« ça va pas la tête ? T'es pas bien poulette ! »

-« Timothy … je crois que tu l'as bien cherché sur ce coup là… C'est Kanda tout de même »

Lenalee disait ce que tout le monde pensait. Si Kanda le pouvait, il aurait trucidé le gamin sur le champ. Il en avait marre, il allait retourner dans sa chambre où il aurait la paix. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la cafétéria. Allen essaya de le retenir.

-« Tu t'en vas déjà ? On vient d'arriver ! »

-« J'ai besoin d'être seul. Foutez-moi la paix. »

Arrivé à l'entrée de la pièce, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme moustachu. Il le reconnu tout de suite, il détestait cet homme et il se doutait bien que c'était pour lui qu'il s'était déplacé…

-« Inspecteur Luberier… »

-« Kanda je présume, je vous ai cherché partout. Mais l'heure n'est pas à la discussion. »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Je vous emmène voir Hebraska. Tout de suite. Soit ton innocence t'accepte à nouveau et tu redeviens exorciste, soit tu es rejeté par l'innocence.»

-« Et si la deuxième affirmation est la bonne ? »

-« Tu devras partir. »

* * *

><p>Voilà le deuxième chapitre ^^ Merci infiniment pour les reviews, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir!<p>

La deuxième illustration est encore une fois dans mon profil. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre! On se revoit au prochain ;)


End file.
